Everything she wanted
by ZukoxKatara4ever
Summary: Nikki is the love of Randy Orton's life. Until she does something to piss him off. Will their relationship struggle or will it be over when he does the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

I was the new diva and there was only one reason for me to start my career, Randy Orton. He was in a story line with wwe's dumbest diva, Maria. She knew about me and Randy but she crossed the line when she begged Vince to let her do a storyline with him. I heard 'burn in my light' play and I headed out to the ring in a pink ring outfit I borrowed from Torrie. I ran to the ring just before she kissed Randy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said, trying to keep calm.

"What do you mean? I'm kissing him. What else?" She said, trying to look innocent. I growled and rubbed my forehead.

"Let me get this straight. You postpone HIS match so you can kiss him? No. You are not kissing my boyfriend!" I screamed into the mic. I headed over to Randy and kissed him passionately.

"That's my boyfriend and I'm the one who's gonna kiss him. No one else. Not even Raw's biggest slut in history!" The crowd cheered happily for me and I smiled at them.

"Now, who wants to see me kick Maria's ass?!" I cried out to the fans. The fans cheered even louder this time. I walked over to Maria and slapped her, than rko'ed her.

"Bye Maria." I said sarcastically, flipping my blonde and brunette hair over my shoulder.

"Wow! The new diva, Nicole has sure made an impact!" Jerry 'the king' Lawler yelled. I walked up the ramp smirking as some paramedics came to check on Maria. As I headed back to Randy's locker room, John Cena approached me.

"Hey Nikki, nice job out there. Finally someone's got some nerve to kick her ass." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I have to go now. See you around John." I smiled and hugged him.

"Bye." He said walking down the hall and greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. I rolled my eyes and heard my cell phone play 'a love like this'.

"Hi Dave." I said, opening the locker room door and sitting on the couch.

"Guess who's getting a title shot?" He asked. I smirked and tried not giggle at my plan.

"Who Rey?" I laughed. I felt closer to Dave these past weeks than ever

"Nikki No I'm getting the title shot!" Dave said. I could hear his deep laugh. I heard the locker room door open and slam.

"Dave I gotta go." I whispered. I hung up the phone and greeted my boyfriend with a kiss.

"What the hell were you doing out there?!" He growled and came closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I was making sure Maria didn't try something sluty with you." I whispered. He growled and slapped my cheek. I held my cheek for a second and ran out of the locker room with my purse. I ran to my uncle's locker room. I slammed my fist into the metal door.

"Uncle Shawn open this damn door!" I held my cheek. Yes, Shawn Michaels was my uncle.

"Nikki, baby, what happened?" He asked, moving my hand away from my reddened cheek. I hesitated to answer my uncle.

"Randy hit me!" I burst into tears as he held me. I kept on crying as he sat me down on the couch.

"I'm gonna kick that son of a bitch's ass at all costs. He's gone to far hitting my niece." Uncle Shawn said. He stood up and took out his cell phone. I watched as he headed to another room and closed the door.

"Yeah, Hunter. I know, what kind of man hits a woman!?" I heard him yell.

"Poor Nikki, she's devastated." Uncle Shawn softened his voice.

"Dx? Back together? All for Nikki. I guess we could." I smirked and hid it as he came back in the room.

"I'm gonna let you stay with me. We better get going." He said, getting his stuff together. I took out my cell phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Hi Dave. Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye." I hung up the phone. I stood up and traced my finger over the mark that Randy left.

"Uncle Shawn I'm gonna stay with Dave." I told him, I hugged him.

"Alright. I trust Dave enough to let you stay with him." I squealed and smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank!" I cried out. I kissed his cheek even though we were still gonna ride to the hotel together. I had a lot of thinking to do tonight. _Oh god my stomach. I'm gonna be sick._

"Are we here?" I asked, holding my stomach.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Uncle Shawn asked, his voice stayed soft as he felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah I'm sure!" I lied. I had never ever lied to him. _My body is acting that way because of my nerves._ As I got out of the car I fell. Uncle Shawn was by my side.

"Can you get up?" He asked me, making sure I didn't twist my ankle.

"It hurts!" I whined, I felt hot tears spill down my face.

"Here I'll carry you to Dave's room." He picked up me and walked into the hotel and up to Dave's room. Uncle Shawn told me to keep his my arm around his shoulder. I nodded as he knocked on Dave's door.

"What happened?" Dave cried out, picking me up. I put my head against his warm chest.

"She fell. She wasn't always this clumsy." He joked. I laughed at my Uncle.

"She'll be fine with me." I closed my eyes and I felt Uncle Shawn kiss my forehead.

"Bye Nikki." He said, walking down the hall.

Well a new story. I 'll keep continuing this one and 'angel by his side' when I can. Reviews and flames are welcome! Love Nikki


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my eye as I got up. I looked at the other bed which had Dave sleeping lightly. I smiled as I gazed at the gentle giant. I put a denim mini skirt on along with a black baby-tee. I put on my black boots. I scribbled a note to Dave that I would be back. I ran out the door and stopped at red roses. I picked the beautiful flowers up and knew they were from Randy. I let out a sharp breath and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Randy, I have to let you go." I said to myself. I tore up the note and let the flowers drop from my hand. I wiped the falling tears from my cheeks and I opened the door lightly and walked to the couch and plopped down. I heard the bathroom door open and Dave came out with nothing but a towel around his waist. I tried not to stare at him. I tried really hard.

"Hey Nikki when did you get in?" He asked me.

"Uh a few minutes ago. I'm gonna go see Michelle!" I told him quickly. I put my hand on the side of my face which blocked my view of Dave. I ran out the door and to Michelle's room. I slammed my fist into her door and waited impatiently.

"Hi Nik..." She was cut off when I pulled her into the room. I sat on the couch and buried my face into my hands.

"Chelle, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist." I heard laughing and turned my head towards Michelle. She stopped as soon as she saw my glare.

"I would kill for that position." Michelle was laughing her head off; I sighed and let my head fall on the back of the couch. I heard the door open and looked tiredly over to where Michelle was standing. I quickly realized that Chuck was standing next to her.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at them. I jumped up. I glared at Michelle. I ran out the door and went back to Dave's room.

"Hey Nikki. Wanna go have lunch with Shawn?" I smiled and nodded. I decided not to talk to him about the incident. I brushed my hair with my brush. I threw my brush on the bed and grabbed my purse. I smiled at him and walked out of the room. I saw Adam and waved at him.

"Hey Nikki." Adam walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Adam. How's Vickie?" I asked him. I hated her character but I was concerned about her.

"Getting better. I'll talk to you later. I have to go see Ashley." I faked a smile and hugged him goodbye. The truth was character or not I hated that bitch.

"I hate Ashley. She's such a damn bitch." I said to Dave as Adam left. He smirked and laughed. I put my head phones on and turned on my IPod. I smiled as I listened. I looked over at Dave and realized he was going as slow as I was. Dave looked at me and smirked. He picked me up bridal style and started running towards the buffet.

"Dave stop it now!" I shrieked between giggles. Dave set me down gently and kissed my lips.

"Get a room!" I heard John yell. I laughed and pushed him playfully. He smirked and motioned for a blonde woman to come over. He kissed her and rubbed her belly. I realized it was Torrie and shook her hand.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked John curiously.

"We're waiting until the birth. I hope it's a boy. Than we will have ourselves a second generation superstar." John told us. I nodded.

"John, my child will not wrestle!" She hit his arm and smiled.

"Owww! I'm starting to bruise!" I laughed at their playfulness.

"C'mon Dave. I'm hungry." I said to him. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him. I gasped as I saw Randy and Uncle Shawn fighting it out. I ran to them quickly and pulled back my pissed Uncle. Randy pulled my arm and I watched him closely. I watched him come closer to my face. He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't pull back. I realized about Dave and pulled back. I slapped him and grabbed a drink that Chris was drinking and poured it on Randy.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Chris pouted.

"Keep your sorry ugly-ass self away from me." Dave ran to me and hugged me.

"Don't do that again, ok?" He mumbled. I nodded.

"I won't." He led me back up to the suite and unlocked the door. I sat on the couch and decided to watch MTV. I grabbed some chocolates and sweet tea. I settled myself on the couch. I heard the phone ring and sighed. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is my daddy there?" I realized it was Athena his younger daughter.

"Yeah he is. One second." I said to her. I ran to Dave and told him his daughter was on the phone.

"Hi baby, how'd you do on the test?" He asked her. I sat down on the couch and watched the video countdown until Dave hung up the phone.

"That was Athena; she's with my mom right now. She just wanted to call and talk about school and the show. She said she knew that was you out there on Monday." I nodded.

"I remember you brought her to the gym once or twice. Back when we still were in OVW. Man, I remember John the most. Remember the time that Randy complained about his food? And, then John dumped his food on Randy's head. They both spent hours cleaning the canteen." I laughed. I leaned my head on Dave's shoulder. I heard the phone ring and ignored it. Dave looked at me.

"Fine I'll answer it. Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hi Nikki." It was Randy.

"What the hell do you want from me?! Just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore! I love Dave!" I knew I hit a nerve. I slammed the phone down. Dave got up and hugged me.

"I love you too." He whispered sweetly in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He gently laid me on the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt. Dave pulled the phone's wire out of the wall. The next morning I woke up to Dave sleeping next to me. I looked around the room and saw the clothes I had worn the previous day everywhere. I looked at my sidekick and saw the three texts from Torrie. Text one; what the hell are you two doing in there? Text two; Nikki I'm trying to get some damn sleep. Stop! Test three; if you and Dave don't stop I'm having John break down the door! I giggled at the texts. I realized we had an hour to get to the arena.

"Oh shit!" I cried out. "Dave get up!" I exclaimed. I got out of the bed and grabbed a black dress that was cute and would match Dave's ring attire. I put it on and Dave came out of the bathroom with his white suit on.

"Let's go turn this place upside down." It was my first night on Smackdown! I was nervous that the fans wouldn't like me. I smiled weakly at Dave and we walked out the door and down the hall. We saw a note on the elevator that it was out of order.

"Damn piece of crap." I kicked the elevator door. I motioned towards the stairs. We silently walked down the stairs. We headed out the doors and got in the limo that was waiting. I got in next to Dave. I took my sidekick out and looked at some pictures of me and Dave together in OVW. Dave was silently staring out the window.

"You're thinking about Angie aren't you? Please Dave don't see her I love you!" I cried out to him.

"I was thinking about her. I've been seeing her too." I silently watched the world go by. I entered the doors and tried to find Adam's locker room.

"Hey Adam!" I yelled to him. I ran over to him.

"One mamacita looks hot!" I giggled at him. He twirled me and smiled.

"You have a title match with Dave right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not losing the title I worked so hard for." Adam said, holding onto the title belt.

"Please Adam. You cheated to get it. I have to go talk to Stephanie. I need to get my storyline changed. Bye!" I ran to get to her office. I knocked on the door. No answer. Damn. I walked to Vince's office. I knocked on the door. He told me to come in.

"Hey Vince." He smiled and hugged me. He leaned on his desk.

"What's up Nikki?" He asked me.

"Can we make this a no disqualification match for the title?" Vince smiled.

"You are a genius Nicole! Now I want you to go get all prettied for the match and I'll get it changed." I smirked and hugged him. I ran to the Diva's locker room.

Wow that was a long chapter, over 1,500 words. Reviews and flames are very welcome.

Next chapter: Nicole goes out to the ring with Adam when Dave doesn't show up for the show she's worried. Will she regret what she did?

Love Nikki.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Adam's theme song blare. I smirked as I walked down the ramp with Adam. My brunette hair was put in a ponytail. I entered the ring and took off the ponytail holder. I shook my head to let my hair flow. I heard 'I walk alone' play but I didn't see Dave.

I looked silently out to the crowd. I took out my phone and called Dave. "Dave where the hell are you?" I asked.

"Angie's dying, Nikki. Her cancer came back and she's not strong enough to fight it." I gasped and shook my head.

"I'll talk to you at the hospital." I said.

"Love you. Bye." He said to me. I sighed.

"Angie, his ex, is dyeing from the cancer. Dave told me she wasn't strong enough to fight it this time." Adam nodded.

"It's not easy seeing someone you love with deal with this kind of pain. Let's go somewhere more private to talk." He said to me. I heard his theme song blare and headed up the ramp with him. Adam held up the World title. We went past the curtain. I followed Adam to his locker room. He opened the door and sat his title on the table.

"I saw John with Ashley." I turned and tried to control my anger.

"No. He wouldn't do that. Not to Torrie. Not to their unborn child." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I saw them. I followed Ashley. They went to a bar." He handed me his phone. I looked through the pictures. I gave him back the phone.

"That stupid lying jerk." I said.

"Oh Adam don't feel sad. Ashley was a tramp," I said to him. He looked up and glared at me. "That wasn't helping was it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry Adam." He gave me a faint smile.

"It's ok Nikki. Now go talk to Dave. Don't speak a word of this to Torrie. I'm going to tell Ashley. Not without you though. Talk to you in the morning." He hugged me tightly.

"Bye Adam." I ran out of his locker room into Dave's arms.

"Dave." I muttered. "I'm sorry. I acted childish." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Shh Nikki its ok." He said to me. I felt comforted by just being in his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Dave. I really am. I was scared I was gonna lose the only thing that ever mattered to me. Other than wrestling you're the most important thing in my life. " I told him quietly.

"I know. We'll get through it together." Dave told me lovingly. I put my hand on my head and groaned.

"Nikki, baby, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"My head. It's hot in here." He picked me up and brought me to the trainer's room. I closed my eyes as he put me on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Was all I heard before I passed out. I slowly woke up to the sound of beeping machines. I saw Torrie sitting next to me silently crying. I reached out to her.

"What's wrong, Hun?" I asked her soothingly. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Adam told me about Ashley and John." I let out a sympathetic hum. I looked around for Dave.

"Where's Dave?" I asked her quietly.

"He's off getting the storyline papers that Steph told him to get." Tor said softly to me.

"How's the baby?" I asked her, rubbing her huge stomach.

"Fine, despite the daddy being an ass." She said bitterly.

"It's ok." I hugged her and gave her stomach a kiss." She smiled as if she had a secret.

"Do you wanna be the baby's godmother? And, Dave can be her godfather." I smiled and nodded. I saw Dave walk in with some papers in his hand.

"Nikki baby how do you feel?" He asked, kissing me softly. Dave hugged Torrie than sat at my side.

"Wrestlemania's tomorrow." I said to him quietly.

"I know, you're coming out with me to prove Smackdown's! better." He said holding my hand. I smiled widely for him.

"Baby, rest until the match, ok? Get yourself pumped so you can beat Umaga's ass real good!" I smirked knowing my boyfriend would go after him.

"You rest up. Oh and Nikki? You're pregnant." I widened my eyes and smiled.

"I love you Dave!" I called out to him.

"Love you too!" He called back to me. I fell back against the pillows.

"You and Dave are lucky to have each other through hard times." I knowingly nodded.

"Remember when I still lived with my dad?" I asked her. She nodded.

"_You stupid bitch!" My dad yelled slapping my face._

"_You're a little whore who slept with everyone in the WWE!" I held my check as I ran out the door. I ran all the way to Dave's house. I knocked on the door. His mother answered the door and called for him._

"_What's wrong? Did you're dad hit you again?" She said taking my hand away from my reddened cheek. The tears fell down my cheeks. She sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen. I saw Dave coming down the stairs. He hugged me tightly._

"_Don't worry, it's gonna be alright." He mumbled to me sweetly. I leaned against him. I shivered and he wrapped a blanket around my frail body. _

I told her the story and she silently listened. "Nikki, it's over. You're dad's dead." Torrie told me.

"I know it still hurts though. Having to go through it with Randy and my dad." I told her. I went under the covers and felt the warmness. Torrie rubbed my arm.

"I'll see you later. Visiting hours are almost over." I dozed. I woke up and saw it was around 8:30. I got up and put on my pink slippers. I walked to Angie's room and saw Dave praying silently. He looked up and smiled.

"Dave?" I asked as he enfolded me in his massive arms.

"Yes, baby?" He asked me back.

"I'm cold." He picked me up and brought me back to my room. He kissed me and covered me up.

"You and the baby rest, okay?" He told me sternly.

"Ok, baby." I dozed off as he left.

Sorry for the short chappie. It'll be longer next time. I really didn't know what to do. If you have suggestions email me at

Love Nikki.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter summary: 8 months have passed and today Dave and Nikki are heading to the doctor's office to get a sonogram and more surprising and depressing events happen.

I woke up to Dave's handsome face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was curled up into a small smile. Was he dreaming about me? Or his unborn child? I got up and rubbed her growing stomach. She looked in the mirror. I was growing fast and my stomach was huge. I gently got on the bed and kissed Dave's cheek.

"Baby, its time to get up. We have to get to the doctor's office."I took note of him waking up and went into one of the extra rooms where we had two computers set up. I grabbed a couple of blank discs to keep the baby's sonogram video on. I wanted to give one to Torrie and Steph and Vince wanted one. So did Matt and Jeff. I sighed and laughed quietly. She grabbed five more discs. Nikki went back into her room and set the discs on the end table. I walked slowly into the closet and looked around. I put on some white maternity pants and a white stretch shirt.

"Dave!" I yelled, looking down at some sandals that she couldn't reach down to get. I looked up at Dave who was rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked me. I pointed to the shoes. He nodded and picked them up.

"Dave I can't put the shoes on! I couldn't bend down and get them!" He laughed quietly and put the shoes on my feet. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm so demanding." He smiled back at me and kissed me.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it's not your fault you're pregnant." I giggled to myself.

"You're right. It's your fault!" I said laughing. Dave laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Just be patient and before you know it the baby will be here." He said leading me towards the door. I smiled and rested a hand on my stomach. I felt the baby kick.

"Dave! The baby just kicked!" I smiled when I felt another kick. Dave put a hand on my stomach and moved his hand around.

"Aw ain't you going to kick for daddy?" He asked. I felt the baby give a hard kick. Dave beamed at me and rubbed my stomach. I headed for our car and opened my door. I got in and slammed the door. I rested my legs. They hurt like hell because of the extra weight I was carrying around. I closed my eyes until I heard a door slam. I opened my eyes and stretched. Dave opened my door and helped me out. We walked up into the office.

"Hello Davey." I heard a annoying voice say. I turned around and saw a blonde woman.

"Do I know you?" Dave asked giving me a questioning look.

"Of course Davey. Remember that hotel room in Kansas?" She asked wrapping her arm around his waist. I quickly pushed her away from Dave.

"Ok slut in case you haven't noticed I'm pregnant with his child! So do yourself a favor and get the hell away from him before I really get mad!" I yelled angrily. I saw a older lady walk up to us as the slut ran away crying.

"Mr. Batista the doctor is ready for you two." We walked to see the doctor. I opened the door and saw our doctor looking at something.

"Uh doctor." She looked up and quickly put the folder down. She had me sit on the bed. Dave stood by me. The doctor rubbed gel on my stomach and ran a hand-held probe over my big stomach. Dave watched the screen carefully. Dave pointed out things and smiled and laughed when the baby would move even in the slightest.

"would you two like to hear the heartbeat?" She asked, running the hand- held probe over my stomach again. I heard the heartbeat and smiled. Dave kissed my check. I wiped the tear off his face.

"So doc is it a girl or boy?" I asked, hoping for a girl. She smiled and looked at the screen closely.

"Congratulations Nikki and Dave you're having a girl!" I smiled and hugged Dave. I handed the doctor the discs. She took them and handed me one by one until she had finished.

"Bye doc see you when she's born." I said smiling.

Later that night I was lying awake in the bed. "Something wrong Nikki?" Dave asked me.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just thinking of all the stuff I gotta do tomorrow." I said turning my head so I could see Dave's handsome face.

"Like what?" He asked me closing his eyes.

"Well first off I gotta go check on Torrie and see how her back is." I heard him snoring and closed my eyes. I woke up to the smell of bacon. I walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. I heard the doorbell ring as I sat down.

"I'll get it." Dave rushed to the door. I snuck a piece of bacon and ate it. I saw Dave motion for the two women to come into the kitchen. I got up and put a hand on my stomach.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked, knowing it was my mom and sister.

"We came cause we wanted to see you, honey." My mom came and tried to hug me. I pulled away and walked over to Dave. He rubbed my back knowing I was stressed out.

"No you needed money for your drugs. Well you ain't getting it from me or Dave. We only help people that we care about." Dave kissed my cheek.

"But Nikki. Don't you want anyone other than Dave here when the baby is born?" My sister asked trying to touch my stomach. I once again pulled away.

"Dave's mother is coming. And I'm flying in Grandma and Grandpa. But there is no chance in hell I'm letting you two lowlife bitches there." I felt the baby kick, and Dave rubbed my stomach.

"Well you won't ever see us again." My mother said, letting her and my sister out. Once I heard the door slam I cried to myself. Dave held me and I stopped crying once I realized it.

"Wanna talk about it? Athena has already left for school and Keliani is at her friend's house. They got out for an in-service. Just let me get the eggs." I nodded and took a deep breath. Dave rushed over to the stove and put the eggs on a plate.

"Well it all started on a rainy day. My mother and sister said they were going to the store for some groceries. I stayed at home and cleaned up. I waited and waited. My father was on a business trip. I didn't see them for the whole week until on Sunday they came back real strung out. I of course knew what happened. They had done drugs. My mother always favored my sister and now I know why. My dad hit her. So after she left he started to him me. "

"That's horrible." I nodded and put my hair up. I pushed away the plate that Dave set next to me.

"I'm sorry Dave I just can't eat right now." I said softly. He nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. I heard the phone ring and got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked hearing yelling and screaming. I swallowed and heard whimpering.

"Nikki Torrie's in labor." He said still trying not to break down. I tried not to laugh.

"Ok well call the hospital and not me dumb ass and get the overnight bag ready." I laughed to myself and sat back down.

"John?" Dave asked already knowing it was. I nodded. I looked over at Dave. I never got tired of his handsome face or his deep laugh or his smile. Where would I be without him? I headed to our bedroom before I started crying. I turned on the tv and watched some music videos on Mtv. Dave came and sat next to me. He kissed my cheek. I heard the doorbell.

"Dave could you please get that?" I asked, looking over at him. He nodded and went to answer the door.

"We sure have been popular and it's not even noon." I laughed to myself. Dave came in with Ric Flair. He was our mentor and friend.

"Oh my lord; look at you Nikki." He helped me up and kissed my forehead. He looked at my stomach.

"I told you it would happen sooner or later Big Man!" He laughed with us and put a hand on my stomach. I felt the baby kick softly.

"It's your uncle Jessica. Oh god!" I cried out as I felt a cramp.

"It's time Big Man!" Dave rushed to get my overnight bag. Ric helped me to Dave's car. I took a deep breath like I practiced in Lamaze class. I kept on doing that until we got to the hospital.

"Get me a wheelchair!" A doctor yelled. He sat me on the wheelchair and rushed me to a room.

Ok next chappie is gonna be the exciting day at the hospital. Maybe I'll write in Dave's view at the hospital. I will update angel by his side really soon I promise. I just couldn't really think about it. Nothing clicked. Maybe I should re-read it.


End file.
